


Candy Shop

by Rita_SomethingBoring



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_SomethingBoring/pseuds/Rita_SomethingBoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lied about his relationship, so who's Mad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Shop

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, sorry for all the mistakes.

He tried. He really wanted it to work. He NEEDED it to be perfect. But it wasn't. It was a mess.

You just can't pretend to not to be in love with someone, especially if he is a majestic alpha werewolf who knows you better than his own sister.

And there he is, Stiles the useless human Stilinski, standing right in front of Derek the hottest werewolf of all time and space Hale.

Stiles is with his fake girlfriend, Madeleine, who is the 7 years old he is babysitting. This whole situation is ridiculous and Stiles is pretty sure Derek's going to kill him because he doesn't like to be lied to. Mad runs to the little candy shop, staring at all the sweets and making some strange little screams, so Derek stares at Stiles for a couple of seconds and then goes into the shop. After a few minutes he is back with a huge bag filled with all kinds of sweets, he offers them to Mad and then the three of them start walking to the park.

The little girl is focused on a little strawberry candy when Derek speaks: «why?» Stiles doesn't know how to answer that because Derek will know if he's lying or kill him if he uses his sarcasm so...he simply tells the truth.

«'cause I like you and...you know...I wanted to wake you up!» Derek remains silent for at least ten minutes -or ten centuries if you ask Stiles-but then he simply murmurs «I knew it.» before he links his fingers with Stiles'.

 

                                                                                                                                                   


End file.
